


Amazon

by amorluzymelodia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Branding, Rape, Starvation, Torture, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: Request: Okay, you know the episode where Dean has a daughter with that crazy Amazon Lady? Yeah, can I do a request where instead of being evil, his daughter comes to him in tears, like she's been beaten and raped, starved, horribly abused, etc. He like comforts her even though it's kinda awkward at first and he hates what's been done to her. I don't know if you'll write it but I hope you do! Thanks, I'll understand if you're not comfortable with writing it.





	Amazon

It didn’t matter that you’d never met him. It didn’t matter that you didn’t choose this life. It didn’t matter that since you’d been born you’d matured into a full-blown teenager in roughly a thirty-six-hour time span. It didn’t matter what you wanted. All that mattered was what _they_ wanted you to do.

And what they wanted was you to kill your father.

It hadn’t been long, only a day or so, but you’d already grown into a young girl, though you didn’t know the age you were supposed to be compared to, since you didn’t know anything of the outside world. They gathered you in their house, all standing side by side, wearing identical white night-gowns and handed you a piece of what you could only assume was human flesh, and a glass of milk. The woman in charge was speaking but you couldn’t focus on much else besides the warm, sticky, and oddly heavy substance in your palm.

“On this special night, you join an exceptional family. You are ready to take your places alongside us and learn our traditions.” She was saying as the other girls dutifully ate their pieces of flesh and drank their milk. “This is a tribute to the one who created and protects us.” She was talking about Harmonia, the goddess whom your ancestors made a deal with to become strong and powerful. To become killers. “We hunt for her. We kill for her. And now we consume that kill as a symbol of unity with those who have completed their blood missions and furthered the life of the tribe.”

As she finished her speech you were standing there, transfixed, hesitant, the piece of flesh still sitting uneaten in your hand. She looked at you pointedly, as the other girls finished chewing their offerings.

“Go ahead, Y/N. You need to eat.” She said but you simply couldn’t bring yourself to to. There was something inside of you that was screaming for you to resist, to run and never look back. You met her gaze, terrified, but not wanting to show your fear.

“Do I have to?” you asked quietly. "I don't want to."

Her only answer was to nod to one of the older women in the tribe, who stepped forward and backhanded you across the face without hesitation, leaving an angry red mark on your cheek.

“Eat.” She commanded, and you looked at the floor while you ate the offering, trying not to vomit. When you were done the leader nodded to the other girls and told them to return to their studies. “Y/N, you stay.” She called, and you saw the fire in her eyes and knew it did not bode well for you. “We are warriors,” she told you, standing in front of you. “We are the legacy of our mothers and their mothers before them, and we have one duty. To serve the one who gave us life. We cannot do that if we are not bound together. Obedience is crucial.” Her tone was firm and she gripped your chin in her hand roughly, forcing you to look at her. Her fingers lightly touched the red mark on your cheek where you had been slapped. “Disobedience warrants punishment. We are a tribe, but we must discipline. We must have control, or we lose all that we have. Do you understand, child?” she asked and you nodded quickly.

“Yes, ma’am.” You answered and she touched your other cheek softly, almost motherly, and you hoped your insolence would be forgiven. However, her next words dashed any hopes you had.

“Send her to Vanessa, the usual punishments should do.”

Though your heart was racing and you were more scared than you were willing to let on, you allowed one of the women to lead you to the basement of the house, where there was a thick metal door. The woman unlocked it and shoved you inside, where you fell to the ground, barely catching yourself on your hands, scraping your palms on the ground as you fell. The room was small, dark and dank. There was nothing but some chains anchored to the wall, a bucket and an old spigot attached to the floor, where you assumed water came out of. Upon further investigation, you realized the door was locked tightly, and there were no windows to offer escape, so you huddled in a ball against the wall, clutching desperately to the locket your mother had given you, wondering how she could knowingly send you to a place like this.

All in all, you weren’t sure how long you’d been there, probably a few days at least. All you knew was that by the time anyone came in to check on you, you’d grown significantly, the white night-gown you’d been wearing now too small and your hair much longer. If you were to guess you were at least in your late teens, at least physically. You’d had no food or water in that time and your body was feeling the effects of hunger and thirst and exhaustion. The door opening frightened you and you pushed back against the wall as a man and woman entered the room. The man’s presence confused you, after all, the Amazons weren’t known for their trust or fondness of men. However, all he did was stand near the door with his hands folded in front of him, as the woman approached you. She handed you a cup of water, which you downed gratefully.

“Hello, Y/N.” she said, her voice deep and authoritative. “My name is Vanessa. I understand you disobeyed your leader?”

It wasn’t really a question, she obviously knew what had happened. However, you nodded carefully.

“I’m sorry,” you apologized. “But I can’t do this. I can’t…can’t be like you.”

Vanessa’s eyes flashed angrily and she slapped you hard across the face, sending you crashing to the ground, where your head hit the concrete. Blood trickled from the cut that resulted.

“You don’t have a choice, none of us do.” Vanessa said. “But what you fail to realize is that this is a privilege. An honor, to serve the goddess who created us, who granted us life and strength. You can either accept your place here, or suffer the consequences.”

Your head was spinning and your empty stomach made it difficult to gather any strength to fight back as she gripped your hair and pulled, forcing you to look at her.

“Please,” you begged. “Just let me leave. Let me speak to my mother—“

“Your mother sent you here, child.” Vanessa answered. “She understands what it means to be a part of this tribe, the sacrifices it takes, and the rewards we are granted for our loyalty, our obedience. Stannis,” Vanessa gestured to the man in the corner, who came forward and gripped your hair, pulling you backwards and chaining your wrists above your head, all the while you were screaming.

“We are a strong, courageous, warrior tribe.” Vanessa said as Stannis tightened the chains so you were elevated slightly off the ground, your toes barely scraping the floor. “But we did not get that way by being lenient. Those of us who question must be shown the correct path, and that involves punishment.”

As she finished speaking Stannis landed a hard punch to your stomach, causing you to cry out in pain. He followed up with another punch to your face and then your ribs.

“Men,” Vanessa hissed, disgusted. “Useful for little besides procreation.” Stannis didn’t seem bothered by her words. “And brute force…” Stannis hit you again and then kicked you in your shin. “We bring Stannis in when a girl needs to be persuaded against disobedience.”

“If you’re so strong why don’t you do it yourself?” you spat, finding anger and strength behind the fear that riddled your being.

Vanessa shot you a smug smile. “Because, you are still one of us. And despite what you may think I don’t _want_ to hurt you.” She leaned forward and spoke in your ear. “But resist and I will not hesitate.”

She stepped back and gave Stannis a look, who moved away from you, a sick glint in his eyes like he enjoyed hurting you.

“I’ll give you a choice, Y/N.” Vanessa said, her shoulders straight and her hair perfectly in place, a stark contrast to the way you must look right now. “Repent, accept your place here and follow orders, and the punishment will cease. Join your sisters in their blood oaths and carry out the deeds assigned to you. Bring honor to the tribe and to yourself. Do the right thing. Refuse and…” Vanessa looked to Stannis, who smiled grotesquely at you.

Knowing full well what would happen if you refused, you looked Vanessa straight in the eyes and spat at her, landing some on her cheek. She wiped if off with the back of her hand, glaring at you.

“Pity,” she said simply and nodded at Stannis before leaving the room and locking the door behind her.

Stannis moved forward, clearly pleased that he got to inflict more pain and you instantly knew why the Amazons had picked him—and why they hated him. He was brutal, landing blow after blow on your body, leaving no part of you unharmed. If the girls in the house heard your screams they ignored them, or else didn’t care. After all, they were obedient, strong Amazons, who didn’t require punishment as you did. You idly wondered if they knew, if they were told what was happening to you, so as to set an example, or if they were kept in the dark, kept unaware so as to keep their loyalty and belief in the tribe intact. Truthfully, you didn’t care. These girls were not your sisters, not your family, not your tribe. Though you wished the young girls in your initiation group no ill-will, you would not be a part of their sadistic ways.

Just when you thought you’d been through the worst of it, Stannis came forward and gripped your chin tightly, pressing his lips to yours. You resisted, but he held fast, and when his tongue forced its way into your mouth you bit down hard. When he cried out in pain and leapt backwards you spat blood on the floor, trying to hold down the vomit you felt coming up.

“Ooh, you’re feisty.” Stannis said, wiping blood off of his chin. “Much feistier than the others. I don’t even care that they hate me, they hate all men.” He put his hand around your throat, gripping tightly and you had to struggle to breath properly. “Y’know when you get older, you’ll be just like your momma, fucking some random guy just so you can send your little whore to kill him a few days later. It’s some bullshit right of passage or whatever. But hey, no one send you had to be a virgin when you take their ‘sacred oath’…”

What he was saying set in and you struggled against his hold, kicking and wiggling as much as you could against the chains but he squeezed your throat and you choked, unable to muster up any more strength to push him off.

"Whadd’ya say we have some fun, huh?” he hissed, biting harshly at your neck and unzipping his pants, pushing up your skirt.

You closed your eyes, waiting for it to stop. Maybe the strong thing to do would be to fight back, scream or cry. But you couldn’t bring yourself to allow him—or your so-called Tribe—that power over you. You would not beg, would not cry. You would not give them that.

When he was finished he left you there, bleeding and broken. You weren’t sure how long you hung there, sure that every bone in your body was broken. Sleep would not come, though you were exhausted. After what seemed years the door opened again, revealing Vanessa and the woman from before, the leader. As they approached, you made up your mind, knowing what you had to do and hating it. Luckily they decided to release you from the chains. Your shoulders protested to the sudden change in position as they lowered you to the ground, and though you wanted nothing more than to collapse on the grimy concrete floor and die, you knew that would not get you out of this place. You only had one chance, and that was to play along with their games.

“I…I repent.” You whispered, hating the words even as you spoke them. “I apologize. I will take the oath and do what is asked of me.”

Vanessa and the leader shared a look. The leader leaned down and tilted your chin up, kinder than she’d been yet.

“I’m glad to hear that, Y/N.” she said and helped you up. “Your sisters are waiting for you.”

They led you upstairs, giving you a warm bath, and new clothes. Though your entire body screamed in pain any time you so much as blinked, you forced yourself to bite down the pain and play your role, at least until you could put your plan into action. The other girls wouldn’t look at you, even though you knew you must look a sight. Stannis had left no part of you untouched and that included your face, so you were positive they could see what had been done to you. As you all made your way downstairs they lined up, and you took your place beside them. The leader was standing in front of a cauldron, wearing a necklace with a sigil on it, the symbol of Harmonia.

“We are so pleased with your progress.” She said. “You are absorbing the traditions of our mothers...” as she spoke she took a hot poker out of the fire, the end warped and shaped like the sigil on her chest. “...and you are close to fulfilling your tribal destiny, and taking your place alongside your sisters. Today, you are a warrior.”

She pressed the brand to the first girl in line’s wrist and your heart sped up. If that is what they intended to do, could you go through with it? Could you still carry out your plan, knowing you’d not only experience more pain at their hands, but also have a constant reminder on your skin? The bruises and broken bones would heal. Even the memory of what Stannis had done to you could be lessened over time, but this…this would scar forever.

“Though you may walk among others, your heart is only with the tribe.” She branded the second girl. “Soon, you will take the final, glorious step into adulthood. Today, you will learn how to endure pain and how to inflict it.”

She got to you and as she stepped in front of you, she met your gaze knowingly, daring you to argue, to fight back. You steeled yourself as she pressed the brand to the inside of your wrist, only letting out a small noise at the pain.

“Fight it, Y/N. As with all you do, courage is everything.” She said and you nodded.

She would never know it, but those words were exactly what you needed to hear. Fight it. Fight _them_. Fight for yourself and your freedom. Courage. You just needed courage to do what you needed to. After the ceremony they sent you on your way, though she called you in to her office to give you the specifications of your assignment before you did so. Though what they told you didn’t surprise you, it brought bile rising up from your stomach and you swallowed it down nodding silently.

They sent you to bed, telling you to rest up before your blood mission. You had a feeling they would send someone to follow you tomorrow when they sent you out, so you waited until you heard the older woman who watched you go downstairs to get her replacement, slipped on your shoes and climbed out the window. You ran until you nearly collapsed, ignoring the pain that wracked your body, one goal in mind.

When you got to the motel where he was staying you almost turned around, the knife they’d given you feeling heavy against your skin. However, you knew if anyone could help you it would be him. You just hoped he would believe you. With shaky hands, you reached up and knocked on his door. When he opened it you nearly lost your nerve but spoke anyway.

“Hi. You don't know me, but my name is Y/N. I need your help. I think I'm in trouble, and you're the only person I can trust.” You said quickly and as he took in your bruises and dead eyes his own eyes narrowed.

“Why?” he questioned, clearly not accustomed to strange girls showing up on his doorstep. However, they’d told you he was a hunter, that he’d be a challenge because he would be expecting you, so you had to play this carefully.

“Because you're my father.”

Dean hesitated, though he didn’t look nearly as surprised as you thought he would.

“How'd you find me?” he asked.

You figured honesty was your best bet here. “They've been watching you, ever since Mom got pregnant.”

“Well, if you're such a prisoner, you mind telling me how you escaped?” he asked and you couldn’t blame him for being suspicious.

“I waited until lights out. The women who watch over us change shifts a little after 10:00.”

He still didn’t seem sure. “Uh-huh. And you left because...?”

“I didn’t ask for this.” Tears welled in your eyes. “I didn’t ask to be what I am. They stick you in there, and you’re supposed to trust them. It's all you know. And you don't question what they want you to do—terrible things. I _had_ to leave.”

Dean pointed at your bruised face. “Did they do that to you?”

You nodded, a few tears rolling down your cheeks.

“They told me I had to endure pain so I could be strong like them. But I don't want to be like them.”

That seemed to convince him and he nodded, stepping aside. “Okay. Come on in. Have a seat.”

You entered his motel room and sat down on the bed, exhausted and in pain. 

“Okay. Let's assume that you're not... like them. Yet.” He said, leaning against the table,

looking on edge. “What do you want me to do?”

“Get me away from here. You're a good man. My mother told me that.” It was a lie but you needed him to help you, and you had to believe he was good. You had to believe someone was.

“I seriously doubt she said that. And if you knew me, you would seriously doubt it's true.”

“They told me you're a hunter.” You said and that seemed to shock him. “So maybe you'll understand about me. Maybe you can protect me. Just long enough so I can get away. Then I'll leave you alone. I know you don't want me.” Truly it didn’t matter if he wanted you or not, you couldn’t care less about that. All you wanted was to get away safely, to live in peace, and never have to go through anything like you’d been through ever again.

Dean fidgeted awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation. “All right, let's not... go there, okay? This isn't a matter of...” he moved his hands in a gesture between the two of you. “You get this isn't a normal situation, right?”

“How would I know?” you cried desperately, tears falling freely now. “Three days ago, I wasn't even alive. Now here I am. My mother threw me into that place. And my father...well... You get this is my last chance to have anything normal ever, right? To ever be safe?”

Dean hesitated, running his hands over his face and walking to the window. After a moment of contemplation, he turned back to you, looking at you sadly.

 _“_ You look exhausted.” He said and you laughed bitterly. He knelt in front of you and reached up to brush your hair behind your ear, showing more of your injuries. His face tensed when you flinched and he pulled back. “What else did they do to you?” he asked, his voice low, angry.

The memories came flooding back and you started shaking. Dean noticed and grabbed a blanket off the bed, wrapping it around your shoulders.

“They starved me,” you whispered, eyes glazed over, staring at the floor. “Beat me. Chained me up. They had…this man he…” you couldn’t bring yourself to say the words aloud, it would somehow make it more real, more horrible than if you kept the memories locked away. Luckily Dean didn’t force you to finish.

“Did he touch you?” he demanded angrily and you nodded silently, covering your face in your hands, sobbing.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean hissed. “I’m so sorry, kiddo.” He said gruffly, but honestly.

“So you believe me?” you asked, hardly willing to believe it. He nodded. “You’ll help

me?”

“If you really want help.” He said and you nodded. “Well, now, what happens when they

find out you're missing?

You sighed. “They may have already found out. And they'll hunt me down.” You could almost hear Dean’s thoughts whizzing around his brain. “Look, I know this is gonna be hard, but if I'm gonna get out, I have to do it now.”

“You hungry?” he asked and you sighed, nodding.

“Starving.” You said honestly, and he went to open the small refrigerator in the corner.

“We got cheese and a leftover burrito.”

“Doesn't make a difference.” You said willing to eat anything at this point. As you stood up the knife you were hiding fell from your sleeve and clattered to the ground. Dean heard it, turned and upon seeing it, drew his gun, pointing it at you.

“You were asking if I believed you.” He said and though you should’ve been scared, all you could feel right now was exhaustion and…relief? Though you didn’t want to die, perhaps that’s what was best. If he didn’t believe you there was nothing stopping the Amazons from finding you, forcing you back and hurting you again and again and again.

“I was told you'd be a challenge.” You said honestly. “And I didn’t know if you’d help me. I needed protection—“

Dean cut you off. “I figured you'd chat me up... try and catch me off guard. Almost

worked. I was expecting your mother.”

“They told me I had to do it. It's not her place.  _I_  have to kill you. They told me that it’s

what I am.”

Dean put his finger on the trigger, but didn’t pull. “Well, then, I should just kill you right now.”

“Go ahead,” you said exhaustedly, but strongly. Your mind was made up. You would accept it if he shot you, but you would not go back to that house. “They told me to kill you, why shouldn’t you return the favor?”

Dean seemed to realize something was off but wasn’t sure. “You haven't killed anybody yet, Y/N. Walk away.”

You laughed sardonically, tears streaming down your face. “I _can’t_! Wherever I go, they’ll find me, they’ve _branded_ me.” You held up your wrist. “They starved and tortured and raped me and I can’t ever escape it, not without your help. I know you don’t believe me, just…if you’re going to kill me, make it quick. I can’t go back to that house, and if you won’t help me, at least they can’t get to me anymore.”

Dean seemed to finally believe you, and he lowered his gun slowly, sighing. Just as you were about to relax the door to the motel burst open and a taller man with long brown hair rushed in. This must be Sam, Dean’s brother that they’d told you about. Upon seeing you he instantly pointed his gun at you but Dean stepped in front of him, holding his arms up.

“Whoa, Sam chill!” he cried but Sam just shook his head.

“She’s an Amazon, Dean! They sent her here to kill you! It’s part of her birthright ceremony!”

“I know!” Dean cried and Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “She isn’t like them, Sam. She escaped, she—“

“She’s lying, Dean!” Sam yelled but when his brother didn’t move he took a step forward and Dean moved to protect you again.

Before anything else could happen your leader from the house kicked open the door that had shut when Sam entered and before Sam could react she had thrown him against the wall, sending his gun clattering to the floor. She approached you and Dean calmly, knocking Dean’s gun out of his hand in one move and gripping him by the throat, lifting him up effortlessly.

“Well, Y/N.” she crooned. “It seems I underestimated you. Truth be told I’d hoped you’d come here to kill him, finally realize where you belong. But it looks like I’ll have to lose a daughter today after all.” She threw Dean against the wall and approached you, a knife falling out of her sleeve.

Though a moment ago you’d been perfectly willing to die, seeing her approaching you made you angry and find a strength inside you hadn’t known you had. She’d taken so much from you already, you were not about to let her win this time. As she lunged at you, you ducked and grabbed Dean’s gun from where it had fallen. As she moved forward to attack you, you pulled the trigger twice, hitting her in the chest and the abdomen. She fell with a sickening thud and you heard two more gunshots as Sam shot her through the back of the head. Her blood splattered on you but you just sat there, too shocked to move.

“You were telling the truth…” Sam whispered, shocked.

“Y/N!” Dean called and rushed to you, brushing his hands lightly over your face, smearing the blood that covered it. “Are you okay?”

You nodded shakily and, ignoring your aching body, threw your arms around Dean’s shoulders, hugging him tightly. He seemed shocked at first but eventually hugged you back carefully.

“Shh,” he whispered, running a hand through your hair in a fatherly gesture. “It’s okay, shh. You’re safe. You’re safe.”

While Sam and Dean went back to the Amazon house to take care of the rest, you took a shower and curled up on the motel bed, reeling from the events of the last few days—of your entire life up until this point. You were about to drift off when the door opened and you shot up, seeing them enter, clearly discouraged.

Sam shook his head. “They’ve moved. Someone probably tipped them off when they found out you were gone.”

“I’m sorry,” you said but Dean shook his head.

“Ain’t your fault, kid.” He said and from the scoff he let out, you were sure Sam didn’t agree. You chose to ignore him.

“What happens to me now?” you asked hesitantly, not quite sure if you’d like the answer.

Dean sat next to you on the bed, handing you a glass of water. “You get healed up. Our life right now isn’t exactly conducive to raising a kid but…” he shrugged. “I ain’t gonna toss you out on the streets, kid.”

You smiled at him and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug hesitantly and you got the feeling he wans’t accustomed to affection. When he pulled back he tucked a lock of hair behind your ear gently.

“We’re gonna figure it out kid, together.”


End file.
